


Saw You That One Time

by ifeelbetter



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Banter, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-16
Updated: 2010-11-16
Packaged: 2017-11-12 02:06:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/485477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ifeelbetter/pseuds/ifeelbetter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny's been stepping out on Steve's witty banter. Steve makes sad!face a him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Saw You That One Time

**Author's Note:**

> Two points. (1) Apparently, I am so totally behind the times with my only-lj-account business. So I've been contributing anonymously to the [Dreamwidth H50 kink_meme of awesomesauce](http://pineapple-infested.dreamwidth.org/292.html). (2) I am, it seems, SO in this fandom now. THEY WON ME WITH THEIR SUPERGYITUDE AND ADORBSNESS.

It was one of those things that got into the day-to-day routine at some point and no one had questioned it then and so no one questioned it ever. Danny went for a coffee a couple hours into the morning, he always did, and whether he brought any back for anyone else (Steve) was related to how much rampant destruction and/or ignoring of civilian rights (Steve) had been going on so far that day. Kono mocked Danny for East Coast high-maintenance caffeine addiction, Chin was Too Cool to comment, and Steve was usually dangling someone off a building somewhere. So Danny took his coffee break and then, sometimes, he came back in a better mood.

Just one of those things.

But there was this one day where they were debating one of the finer points of Miranda rights (it involved wild gesticulation and very loud voices) and Steve had already started to follow Danny outside before he even knew where he was walking. And then--when he had a flash that, oh yeah, this is _that_ break, the one Danny sometimes comes back not-so-angry from--Danny had said something about pineapple and he'd been back in the argument and a hop-skip-and-a-jump later and he was standing in a tiny cafe.

And the barista was smiling at Danny.

"It's hotter than a baboon's ass-crack out there," the guy said to Danny, "and yet--shock of shocks--you're still wearing a tie. I worry about heat stroke for you, man. I worry."

"I worry about my foot up your ass," Danny said. "You don't see me making a big deal out of it."

"You're lucky I feel so much pity for your horrific shortness. Otherwise, I'd have cut you off ages ago," the guy said.

"Bitch, bitch, bitch." Danny pulled a couple of bills out of his back pocket. "Just give me my coffee."

"In an IV?"

"If you've got it."

This, Steve decided, was all kinds of wrong. There are bonds, right, between partners that shouldn't--it just was all kinds of very, very wrong. He turned tail and slammed the stupid door behind him, making the faux-domestic bell crash off its perch.

Outside, it seemed harder to justify the wave of anger. But Steve was of the belief that you don't back down from something just because it's hard to justify.

The door opened behind him.

"I got you this pink thing with all the whipped cream," Danny said. He held the drink out and it was garishly pink and drowning in whipped cream. "Call it a peace offering."

Steve took the ridiculous drink and wrinkled his nose at it. "Are you punishing me?"

"Yeah, I am definitely punishing you via ridiculously expensive pink drink. It couldn't possibly be a gesture of friendship," Danny said and it was in his sarcastic voice, that much Steve was sure of, but he couldn't tell whether that meant it was a punishment or not. Danny's sarcasm had levels.

"You don't want to go back and trade quips with your best friend in there?" Steve said but--unlike Danny--his sarcasm had no levels and sounded petulant. Like a child throwing a tantrum, actually.

Danny tilted his head and looked at Steve over the edge of his sunglasses. "You jealous that I'm stepping out on your witty banter with the guy who serves me coffee?"

And, right, so that sounded silly when it was phrased like that. So--obviously--Danny wasn't getting it.

"I'm just gonna go back--" Steve said and tried to stalk away. Danny grabbed his hand--the one not holding the atrocious pink thing.

"You're always gonna be my favorite pain in the ass, alright?" Danny said.

And that was...good. Better. Steve grinned.

"And drink the pink thing." Danny leaned slightly towards Steve, just enough so their shoulders bumped.

"I'm not gonna drink the pink thing."

"Just drink the damn pink thing."

Steve rolled his eyes and stuck the end of the straw into his mouth.


End file.
